


Drabbles 2019

by Margot Fenring (Peri_Sturmkrahe)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: CRInktober 2019, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inktober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peri_Sturmkrahe/pseuds/Margot%20Fenring
Summary: Colección de drabbles inspirados en Inktober y CrinktoberHasta el momento basados en momentos al azar de la Primer y Segunda Campañas.





	1. Día 1

**Author's Note:**

> El dibujo no es mi fuerte, así que tomaré los props de Inktober para hacer relatos breves inspirados en el mismo.

**Día 1**

** Ring / favorite character**

La luz de la última vela está a punto de extinguirse, pero no puede dejar el diseño allí, tiene la idea y lo ha estado detallando toda la tarde. Después de largos meses tiene el diseño perfecto de las manecillas, sabe a quién se las encargará, al igual que todos los metales de la maquinaria que sueña desde que era un niño.

Los detalles de la torre están en el cuaderno de bocetos, la carátula está perfilada, será mejor encargar las estatuas a Zarah, ella es la experta, Vex tendrá que hacer un presupuesto. También debe hacer unas preguntas a Taryon sobre algo que quiere innovar en los detalles de los engranes y unas manos le cubren los ojos.

\- Vex – murmura reconociendo el frío metal blanco

\- Querido, ya es de madrugada, el trabajo puede esperar…

\- Solo me falta un detalle , tengo las manecillas y....

\- Cariño, en realidad tenía , ya sabes, otros planes – dice jugando con la piedra blanca de su anillo - Vesper duerme como un angelito, Trinket salió de paseo , la noche es fría y mañana es el día libre de la guardia pálida.

Percy lentamente se vuelve a ella y deja de lado el los papeles. Esa fiebre por abarcar con todos los detalles posibles se desvanece ante la mirada de Vex que lo espera en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Lleva el cabello suelto, su batin favorito y esa expresión que bien conoce. Sonríe, porque él menos que nadie puede con ella, apaga los restos de la vela, la abraza y se dirigen a su habitación entre suaves murmullos apagados.


	2. Día 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragmento de la primer campaña

**Día 2**

**Mindless / Campaign one**

Una de las peores pesadillas de Lady Kima de Vord es no poder ser útil a sus seres queridos. Nunca, ni en sus peores momentos podría haber imaginado que a alguien tan poderosa como a Ally pudiera pasarle algo así, eso era algo de novatos, no algo que afectara a una de las arcanistas más poderosas de Tal´Dorei.

Sabía que necesitaba ayuda cuanto antes, los miembros de Vox Machina para variar estaba corriendo de un lado a otro y ella no era capaz de verla así- Allura descansaba en la enfermería con la vista perdida, los sanadores habían hecho pruebas, respiraba, tenía pulso, pero por más que se esforzaba es como si mente estuviera perdida en otro lado, como si Ally fuera solo un cascarón vacío y era algo sumamente aterrador.

Maldijo la hora en que esa traicionera lagartija verde había decidido hacerse pasar por Larkin, maldijo el día en que con malas artes pudo esconderse a plena vista de sus enemigos y juró que esto no se quedaría así, que se encargaría de hacerle pagar hasta el último de sus instantes este mal trago que les estaba haciendo pasar y juró al mismísimo Bahamut que si salían bien libradas de esta, nada ni nadie impediría que hiciera de Allura su esposa.


	3. Día 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los experimentos de Keyleth

**Bait/Potion**

Si hay algo que pone en jaque a los miembros del grupo son los precios de las opciones y últimamente Vox Machina ha tenido que ocupar una tras otra para salir con vida y Kiki lo sabe. Las opciones son útiles y no solo eso, pueden ser hermosas y delicadas. Ella, naturalmente, sabe mucho de plantas y sus distintas propiedades y no se le había ocurrido hasta ahora que ella misma podía empezar a crear sus propias pociones.

La idea le llegó un día en que fueron de visita a Westrun , mientras Vax y Gilmore se enfrascaban en una interesante plática, Vex aprovechó para completar la lista de objetos necesarios para sus aventuras y Sherri le mostró un libro de pociones que empezó a hojear motivada en un principio por la curiosidad, después ante la posibilidad de ahorrar un poco y si las cosas salían bien podría llegar a poner su propia tienda de pociones.

Dudó un poco en comprar el libro, pero antes que Sherry se molestara por leer el libro en la tienda lo compró y con ayuda de Percy eligió un equipo básico y utensilios para crear sus primeras opciones.

Las primeras veces los efectos no eran exactamente los esperados, de hecho y si proponérselo Vax y Grog terminaron por ser los primeros conejillos de indias de sus pociones, cuando sin saberlo bebieron el contenido de algunas de ellas pensando de que se trataba de una bebida refrescante. Los primeros efectos fueron divertidos, Vax no pudo dejar de hablar sin dejar de sacar burbujas lilas cada que hablaba alrededor de una hora, lo cual hizo reír sin parar a su hermana, hasta que él le puso poción a su bebida. La barba de Grog adquirió un tono rojizo que pronto fue arreglado gracias a la habilidad de Pike.

Scanlan sugirió vender el que cambiaba el color de la barba, Vex, después de que pasara el efecto de las burbujas, lo consideró como una opción viable y acordaron una parte del presupuesto para nuevas opciones. Percy rio al ver los experimentos y juntos arreglaron las pequeñas fallas y proyectaron nuevos experimentos. Así empezaron los experimentos de Kiki con las pociones.


	4. Día 4

**Freeze/monster**

A lo largo de su corta existencia se ha encontrado con distintos tipos de monstruos en su vida. Algunos que lo aparentan ser y no lo son, otros que son unos auténticos monstruos, no lo niegan, se enorgullecen de serlo y el ello se escudan y otros que llegan a ser monstruos por accidente, pero el peor de todos los monstruos es el que parece cercano, amigable. Como lo era esa noche, mientras descansaban después de un largo trabajo.

No lo esperaba, estaba cansado, pero sabía que tenían que arreglarlo y por eso aceptó reunirse en la terraza para aclarar las cosas. Por más que quisiera negarlo era mejor hacerlo ahora, aunque estuviera cansado. Debía de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle que las cosas, tenía que explicarle de alguna manera que todo había cambiado, que no era su culpa, que más bien él era el que estaba cambiando, no estaba seguro de cuando y como. A decir verdad se sentía como un monstruo al pensar lo mucho que lo lastimaría.

Quedaron de verse en un sitio cómodo, algo privado. Empezaron a hablar. Era francamente incómodo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sintió que su sangre se helaba cuando se dio cuenta de que su interlocutor en realidad no era su amigo, sino un vengativo Rakshasa de la lejana Vaselheim que había tomada prestada su forma para hacerle daño y que casualmente acababa de apuñalarlo.

Vax alcanzó a escuchar los sonidos de alerta en las blancas paredes y llevarse involuntariamente una mano a la herida, recordando las frías palabras de su padre que los peores enemigos que podían tener siempre aparentaban ser los más cercanos, mientras el cielo de Whitestone se obscurecía en el balcón.


	5. Día 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña Tiefling azul sueña desde su habitación.

**Husky /Lights **

Jester siempre ha querido saber cómo es el mundo más allá de su habitación. Sin embargo es algo casi imposible para ella. Desde su habitación puede jugar, puede escuchar música , pero sobre todo ver las luces que alumbran Nicodranas como una constelación de joyas en el puerto.

Le gustaría poder jugar con otros niños como ella, tal vez pasear por las tiendas, conocer todos y cada uno de los detalles de la ciudad e incluso tener una mascota. Tal vez un hermoso Husky como en los libros que le ha regalado su madre, tal vez tres ardillas que le ayuden a decorar la habitación, un gato de mirada curiosa y tal vez un owlbear o quizá un poderoso dragón que pueda llevarla a ciudades jamás imaginadas que aparecen en los mapas.

Su amigo , el de la capa verde le pasa la caja de acuarelas que acaba de regalarle su madre y ella sigue trazando a las luz de una vela todo lo que sueña en las paredes de su habitación antes que lo olvide. Jester es muy pequeña, su madre la adora, pero más de una vez ha tenido que explicarle que su vida es complicada, que de momento no puede salir de casa, pero que un día lo hará y ella no deja de preguntarse cuando llegará ese día.

Su amigo de voz amable le ha prometido que algún día ella será libre y podrá viajar a donde ella quiere. Le promete que tendrá más aventuras que su libro de historias favorito , que conocerá hechiceros, guerreros, paladines e incluso si tiene suerte podrán ir al circo. Jester sonrie y le hace prometer solemnemente que cuando llegue ese día él viajará con ella y que juntos podrán ver como es el mundo más allá de las luces del puerto de Nicodranas. Mientras tanto Jester sigue dibujando y su amigo sonríe.


	6. Día 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunos instantes de Grog, pero sobre todo de Pike.

**Build / Drinks**

A Pike no le disgustaba el lugar. No era la taberna más agradable que hubiera visitado en compañía de Grog, al menos estaba limpia, pero debía de admitir que aún no era el edificio más hermoso para un lugar como Whitestone. Había estado hablando con los otros de la maravillosa reconstrucción del templo de Sarenrae, de los hermosos vitrales que habían colocado y en general de aspectos de la reconstrucción de la ciudad y de los futuros proyectos de su orden.

No quería ir a Palacio, la verdad es que necesitaban pasar un tiempo de calidad, sabía que Grog estaba sentido por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos tiempos . Primero pidieron algunas de las bebidas de la región, bebidas de color rojo y verde que pronto acabaron y después pasaron a las cervezas.

Una de las cosas que había aprendido con sus viajes era que las cosas cambiaban, pero este regreso a casa había sido particularmente incómodo. Por un momento las obligaciones al reconstruir los templos en nombre de Sarenrae habían absorbido la mayor parte de su tiempo , además sus obligaciones clericales sus pensamientos como para relegar a un obscuro e incómodo segmento la última memoria que tenía de Scanlan.

Sus palabras habían sido crueles y en su momento estaba tan sorprendida , luego indignada que no supo y no pudo decir más después de que enfureciera y se marchara dejándolos a todos con una inmensa sensación de enojo y vacío. Pike descubrió con sorpresa que aún no sabía que hacer con ella. Un barril de cerveza más y Grog empezó a dormitar en la mesa. La chica que los atendía los vio con extrañeza, Pike sonrió, ofreció unas monedas y la chica siguió atendiendo a otros clientes.

Una bebida más y sin querer empezó a hacer esa rutina que involuntariamente hacía cuando quería que ese vacío que sentía desapareciera. Con su expresión más seria se llevó la mano a su auricular y empezó a articular , como lo hacía cada que sentía que era necesario:

\- Scanlan, si me estás escuchando, te diré que eres un grandísimo idiota… Si, puede que no fuera buena idea ponerte mi camisón mientras estabas inconsciente, pero jamás pensé que lo tomarías a mal, siempre lo tomabas a broma, jamás pensé... Lo siento, la verdad es que no pensé que te enojarías tanto. ¿Sabes Scanlan que estoy enojada contigo?. No porque nos dejaste sin mirar atrás ni escuchar ninguna de nuestras palabras. Por si no lo sabes hiciste llorar a Vex y a Grog que te quiere tanto. Me hiciste sentir mal y tu más que nadie, dijiste cosas muy hirientes e injustas que no pude rebatir. Scanlan, si me estás escuchando, quiero que sepas que he memorizado cada una de las líneas de tu carta, todas... Si las cosa no estaban bien, ¿por qué no hablaste antes?, quizá pudimos resolverlo de otra manera, no lo sé, al menos no habría sido tan dolorosa tu partida y sabes Scanlan, si me estás escuchando, te diré que eres un grandísimo idiota. – dijo Pike de quedarse dormida al lado de Grog.


	7. Día 7

**Enchanted /Favorite Spell**

Podrán pasar miles de años, pero _La Voz de la Tempestad_ sabe que uno de los momentos favoritos en su existencia, aparte de sus aventuras con Vox Machina, fue la primera vez que pudo hablar con Sun Tree.

Durante años aprendió a amar la naturaleza, a respetarla y agradecer los dones que ofrecía. Le divertía poder utilizar encantamientos que le permitieran transformarse en toda clase de creaturas, desde una pequeña ardilla hasta un poderoso tigre, pero no fue hasta que pudo ayudar a restaurar y comunicarse con el árbol de Whitestone que empezó a considerar sus enseñanzas desde otra perspectiva.

La primera imagen que tuvo del árbol fue siniestra gracias a las malas artes de los Briarwood. Recuerda que se sintió aterrada, después furiosa al ver la expresión de sus amigos y prometió que algún día, si todo salía bien, procuraría que todos fueran testigos que tras ese árbol había algo hermoso, casi podría jurar que había algo sagrado.

Hoy en día, todos los que llegan por primera vez a Whitestone no pueden evitar quedar cautivados por la visión de ese ejemplar tan hermoso y resplandeciente. Cada vez que Kiki visita al norte, procura dedicar unos momentos para hablar con su árbol favorito y ponerse al tanto de lo que acontece en Exandria.


	8. Día 8

**Día 8**

**Frail /Friends**

Scanlan Shorhalt siempre ha sido un hombre de recursos. Desde temprana edad aprendió que siempre era bueno tener amigos a su lado, porque en tiempos difíciles siempre podría contar con alguien que le tendiera la mano. Sin embargo por lo general procuraba que si bien esas amistades fueran duraderas, al menos procuraran ser adecuadas. Con el Dr. Drenzel aprendió que un hombre carismático como él siempre podría contar con una cama caliente y amigos para el camino, aunque poco tiempo después de algunas aventuras olvidara sus nombres o detalles de cómo se habían conocido.

Toda su vida había navegado con una bandera amable, siempre valiéndose de su carisma y su encanto , hasta que conoció a los miembros de Vox Machina. Grog fue el primero un tipo grande y rudo con el que podía salir de problemas, después aparecieron los gemelos en medio de una misión algo complicada, con ellos llegaron Keyleth y Tiberius, la inolvidable y resplandeciente Pike, amor de su vida, y al final de todos Percy, al que rescataron desde aquella lejana prisión.

La verdad es que en un principio no esperaba de ellos más que aliados que le permitieran sobrevivir momentos difíciles. Jamás imaginó que sus vínculos pudieran evolucionar de distintas maneras, cuestionarse su persona, mejorar en algunos aspectos, empeorar en otros, nunca le gustaba cuando las cosas empezaban a complicarse siempre se ha acostumbrado a huir.

Ha pasado un año lejos de ellos. No partieron en los mejores términos, no era su mejor momento, las cosas se habían complicado y sentía miedo porque no sabía bien a donde iba su vida. Lo necesitaba poner su vida en orden y por eso se marchó lejos acompañado únicamente por Kaylie.

La lejanía le sirvió para poner las cosas en perspectiva. En todos los años de su existencia jamás se había puesto a imaginar lo difícil que es encontrar verdaderos amigos. Extrañaba a los miembros de Vox Machina, pero después de su despedida tenía miedo de que los vínculos que alguna vez los habían unido hubieran desaparecido para siempre.

Quizá si no hubiera tenido noticias del extraño Zigurat que se encontraba en Ankarel. No necesitó mucho para hacer que los puntos coincidieran, sus sospechas se confirmaron después de ciertos movimientos. No podía quedarse ahí, debía de avisarles de alguna manera…pero ¿cómo?

Scanlan Shorthalt se vio al espejo una vez más antes de dejar a Kaylie a cargo de sus asuntos. Como típico hombre de recursos, planeó mil estratagemas temeroso de destruir los vestigios de la amistad que en su momento tuviera con los miembros de Vox Machina, temeroso y preocupado encaminó sus pasos a lo que pensó sería su última aventura.


	9. Día 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Días obscuros en Whitestone.

**Swing / Favorite Arc**

No hay cosa más terrible que tener la impresión de que las cosas se repiten y no poder evitarlo. Hay momentos en nuestras vidas que parecen puntos fijos y por más que lo intentes no pueden arreglarse y hasta ese momento, uno de esos puntos fijos, es ese árbol obscuro, en cuyas ramas cuelgan los frutos de una traición.

No es la primera vez que lo ve así, no es como debería de ser. Esta vez los cuerpos que se mecen con el viento no son los de su familia, sino extraños vestidos como sus amigos. Alguien sabe que venían, los conoce de vista y ha dejado una advertencia.

En otro tiempo el estómago se le hubiera revuelto de la impresión, en otro tiempo fue la única imagen que se quedó mientras huía con ayuda de Cassandra, ahora lo único que siente es rabia, culpa, impotencia siente, como en sueños, que el humo de los fantasmas de otro tiempo que empieza a emerger y esta vez no habrá nada ni nadie que lo detenga.

Todos observan horrorizados la escena. Fueron tan crueles que se tomaron la molestia de matar a un oso y colgarlo en las ramas del que alguna vez fuera el árbol sagrado. Sus amigos se indignan y se estremecen, pero están con él, no van a dejarlo solo, menos en estas circunstancias.

Las calles están desiertas, ventanas y puertas tapiadas. Muerte, desesperanza y tristeza anidan entre los habitantes de la ciudad y eso no puede quedarse así. Y eso no es por él, es por los suyos. Su padre volvería a morir de la tristeza de ver las ruinas de la ciudad que tanto amó. Desde hace mucho tiempo sabe que queda en sus hombros vengar a los suyos y restaurar el buen nombre de su familia o morir en el intento.


	10. Día 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflexiones en torno a una arma en particular.

**Pattern /Weapon**

Fentras , más allá de ser una reliquia, es una obra de arte. No recuerda haber visto en su vida un arma de ese estilo. Es ligero , tiene un diseño vegetal que casi podría jurar que está vivo y se ha adaptado a ella como si lo hubieran diseñado expresamente a su medida. Es hermoso, desde los detalles de su acabado hasta su nombre cuidadosamente labrado en élfico.

Pero tanta belleza ha llegado a sus manos tras pasar por una prueba de la que no está segura de haber salido bien librada del enfrentamiento de Saundor. A estas alturas las heridas físicas han desaparecido, pero las emocionales son otra historia.

Lo que más odió de Saundor fue la capacidad de ver en ella como si fuera un libro abierto y extraer de sus memorias sus más obscuros pasajes y adentrarse en los complicados patrones de comportamiento que han guiado sus pasos desde los tiempos de crianza en casa de su padre. Cuando las cosas salían mal era simple desaparecer por un tiempo en la ciudad o en el bosque, pero desde que se unieron a Vox Machina, el patrón empezó a desvanecerse. Por un momento pensó que podría hacerlo, después se dio cuenta de que no era necesario, que hasta cierto punto estaba a salvo y había llegado a un punto que no podía siquiera imaginar una vida en la que todos ellos no estuvieran.

No sabe de qué clase de magia se valió Saundor para hacerle sentir el ser más frágil y exponerla frente amigos y aliados de una forma que jamás había esperado. Se siente incómoda y no hay bosque al que huir, el tiempo se acaba y sus amigos la necesitan, debe ser fuerte, no es momento de huir porque el destino de Tal´Dorei está en sus manos.


	11. Día 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb y los días nevados.

**Shopping /Snow**

Disfrutar de los días nevados es uno de esos pequeños placeres a los que Caleb no había dado importancia en su vida. Antes de que se aventurara más allá del sitio donde pasara años encerrado, e incluso antes de que su camino se cruzara con el de Nott le parecía una molestia necesaria de los días de invierno.

Cuando era pequeño los días de invierno eran sinónimo de tiempos difíciles, poca comida, ropas ligeras que apenas si servían para combatir los fríos. Sus días de la academia le trajeron el contraste, fue donde aprendió a apreciar la diferencia entre una ropa ligera a un elegante abrigo, nuevas amistades, retos, un atisbo a la vida que podía aspirar. Pero eso fue breve tiempo, después todos sus recuerdos colapsaban y todo era obscuridad e indiferencia.

La aparición e involuntaria adopción de un colorido grupo de aventureros hizo que su forma de ver los días nevados cambiara lentamente. Días con nieve quería decir que no podían moverse tan rápido como lo deseaban, pero también eran un sinónimo de día de compras.

Jester era la primera que hacía que todos se movieran: desde Fjord que hacía hasta lo imposible por resistirse porque casualmente terminaba al lado de Beauregard cargando parte de lo que compraban , hasta Nott fascinada con las cosas brillantes, Molly siempre buscando cosas curiosas e interesantes que pudieran servirles y él, que prefería merodear librerías y tiendas donde pudiera conseguir papel para sus anotaciones.

Días de compras querían decir que el muy fino sentido del olfato de Jester sabía dónde comprar la mejor repostería de la zona, que posiblemente degustarían en el camino, Nott buscando el papel más fino y las plumas más hermosas y obviamente la adquisición de una que otra novela picante que sufrirían o disfrutarían en el camino.

En otras ocasiones significaba una acalorada discusión entre Beauregard y el vendedor en turno por el precio de un objeto que había atraído su interés, o una conversación sobre los pros y contras de comprar un arma entre Fjord , seguido de una expresión de júbilo de Mollu al encontrar una auténtica curiosidad.

Fue por aquellos días que a Caleb, los días de compras y nieve, empezaron a dejar de parecer indiferentes, porque empezó a asociarlos con días confortables, para pasar entre amigos en medio de las batallas internas que a menudo sostenía en el más absoluto silencio.


	12. Día 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vax´ildan

**Dragon / Pride**

Vax ´ildan sostiene en sus manos _Whisper_ y observa el cuerpo del dragón a sus pies. Para él esta victoria, más que derrotar a una amenaza constante a sus amigos y conocidos, significa vengar a Elaina, su querida y amada madre, cuya vida se extinguió en uno de los ataques de Thordak. Aún recuerda la expresión de desconcierto , ira y tristeza que experimentaron al encontrar las cenizas de l que alguna vez fue su pueblo natal.

Desde ese día él juró que darían con el responsable de la muerte de su madre y algún día, de algún modo la vengaría y por años eso pareció algo lejano y casi imposible de cumplir, hasta el día que se descubrió el complot de los dragones y él , su hermana y amigos tuvieron que presenciar como temor e impotencia como amigos, familiares, reinos , bosques y ciudades enteras se perdían por culpa de la ambición desmedida de los dragones dragones. Ahora, después de muchas aventuras, esta parte de su historia parece llegar a su fin.

Su hermana, amigos y aliados apenas si pueden creer que han derrotado al causante de tantas desgracias en Tal´Dorei. Algunos se abrazan, otros lloran, algunos buscan desesperados entre los escombros, algunos resurgen maltrechos, otros persiguen a los enemigos que quedan en el campo de batalla, empieza el inevitable conteo a los caídos, tratan de encontrar un nuevo sentido a su existencia.

Su hermana llega hasta donde está a su lado y lo abraza.

\- Ella debe estar muy orgullosa – murmura Vex´ahlia

Si, seguramente estaría orgullosa de todo lo que han hecho, pero él hubiera preferido que su madre hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver como sus traviesos gemelos se han transformado en héroes de Exandria.


	13. Día 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De las memorias de la Voz de la Tormenta

**Ash/Enviroment**

No hay día más triste que el que vez lo que amas arder y quedar reducido a un puñado ce cenizas. No hay ira más grande y dolor más terrible que sentirse impotente ante la tragedia que se resiente en Zephrah luego del paso del _Rey de las Cenizas_.

Keyleth llora al regresar a casa y descubrir que sus amados bosques son un montón de cenizas, que muchos de los suyos están lastimados o han perecido bajo el fuego del dragón. Personas y bosques que la vieron crecer desaparecieron bajo la tormenta de fuego. Hay mucho que hacer y no sabe por dónde empezar.

Ella sabe que el deber le indica quedarse a reconstruir todo, pero su padre la detiene y le dice que él se encargará de eso, que ella debe terminar su _Aramente_ y hacerlo no solo porque es una obligación , sino por su pueblo.

Keyleth sigue a sus amigos y promete regresar a casa tan pronto como acaben con la misión que le han encomendado. Siguen su camino, debe cumplir su promesa, hacer que su padre y su pueblo se enorgullezcan de ella y hallar formas más efectivas de que algo así vuelva a ocurrir, porque tiene la seguridad de que no será la primera vez, pero jura, por la memoria de su madre que la siguiente vez no estará sola, tiene la certeza de que podrá contar con la ayuda de sus amigos y entonces todo será diferente.


	14. Día 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Esta no es otra carta de amor a Whitestone" o Eries Lorhalien visita la Sierra de Alabastro.

**Overgrown /Selt insert npc**

Una elfa de cabellos blancos escucha con atención las indicaciones de su maestra, es invierno, su temporada de descanso y a su maestra se le ocurrió que es tiempo que emprenda su primera misión lejos de casa. Deja atrás la esquiva Feywild, para pasar unos días en la lejana Exandria y tomar notas sobre el efecto de Crecimiento de plantas impulsado por Keyleth del Ashari del Aire, ha afectado la economía de la Cordillera de Alabastro.

Después de pasar dos semanas y media perdida tomando notas de la flora y fauna de la Sierra de Alabastro, entrevistar a algunos campesinos que sobrevivieron al dominio de los Briarwood , Eries Lorhalién llega a Whitestone gracias a que un oso la encuentra en el bosque y la encamina a la entrada de la villa. Se despide del oso, que le comenta que el festival está cerca y debe apresurarse si pretende conseguir un sitio.

Ha escuchado muchos rumores y quiere saber si lo que ha escuchado es cierto. Quiere ver con sus propios ojos, aunque sea de lejos a los legendarios héroes de _Vox Machina_. Después de asegurar que hay un árbol seguro en una de las posadas cercanas, se cubre con su capa para que el resto de los viajeros no noten la facilidad con la que puede cambiar de colores y se inscribe en el tour para tomar notas sobre la población.

Está tan emocionada que ha dejado atrás los colores del invierno, adoptando los enérgicos colores de otoño, sigue los pasos de su guía: el legendario Grog Strongjaw, que con un sombrero gracioso, promete un recorrido por los sitios más emblemáticos por donde Vox Machina ha pasado: las principales construcciones principales; hace un sketch del hermoso árbol del Sol donde la _Voz de la Tormenta_ medita ; se dirigen por la calle principal a palacio, donde vistan las zonas abiertas al público e incluso alcanza a ver el hermoso mausoleo dedicado al hermano de Lady de Rolo, donde toma notas de los arreglos de flores blancos que adornan el lugar.

Regresan por la calzada donde está la estatua de _Trinket_ , el famoso oso de Lady de Rolo, que se parece mucho al que la ayudó a salir del bosque, pero apenas si alcanza a hacer un rápido boceto porque el grupo se mueve rápidamente a otro punto.

Hacen una parada en una deliciosa pastelería donde prueba algunas de las creaciones locales; prueba y compra un tarrito de miel que vende a una simpática amiga del goliath que recibe cariñosamente a todos, casi ríe al ver un stand con osos de peluche que promete ,a quien lo adquiera, alejar a Vecna y todos sus males y termina maravillada ante el hermoso reloj astronómico que se ha convertido en un punto obligado de todo viajero.

Por la noche alcanza a ver la competencia de tiro con arco que preside Lady de Rolo, tiene oportunidad de ver a la distancia un improvisado concierto al aire libre organizado por el legendario Scanlan Shorthalt acompañado por el grupo del Dr. Drenzel; adquiere en _Gilmore´s Glorious Goods_ el último ejemplar de _Las increíbles aventuras y peripecias de Sir Taryon Darrington_, que tanto le entretienen.

La tarde cae iluminando el cielo en tonos anaranjados, el reloj de la torre suena y todos se congregan a ver como las estatuas del reloj se mueven al sonido de las campanas. La historia se repite cada día, pero parece que la gente no se cansa de ver a los héroes de Vox Machina desfilar en el transcurso del día y casi pude jurar que vio por ahí a Lord de Rolo pasear con sus hijos por la competencia anual de inventos.

Por la noche Eries pasa en limpio las notas que presentará a su tutora y guarda cuidadosamente cada uno de los objetos que ha adquirido durante su estancia, porque no tiene idea si algún día podrá disfrutar otro festival de Whitestone. Antes de concentrarse en la meditación diaria, espera que en futuras misiones la envíen a Zephrah o cuando menos a la inmensa Vaselheim, porque muere por conocer más del misterioso continente de Tal´Do rei.


	15. Día 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra de Rolo recuerda

**Legend /Dresses**

(Accidentalmente intercambié orden T.T)

Cassandra observa silenciosa el cuadro de sus padres, una de las pocas imágenes que se salvaron durante la ocupación de Whitestone gracias al celo de personas que les fueron fieles. Hace tiempo que no pasaba por esa sala, porque aun cuando han pasado los años, su ausencia es una de las que más lamenta.

Es una imagen joven de su padre, muy parecido a la que recuerda de Julius, con ese cabello castaño y esas cejas que todo sus hermanos heredaron, sonríe ligeramente, se le nota orgulloso y sus ojos resplandecen. Porta un traje sobrio y elegante en tonos azules con bordados de oro y ese corbatín que tanto le gusta a Percival, en sus manos brilla el anillo con el que solía sellar los documentos importantes.

A diferencia de la imagen que conserva en sus memorias, en las que frecuentemente la veía usando armadura. En ese cuadro su madre parece muy joven, lleva un vestido azul adornado con encajes, su delicado cuello lleva un collar de perlas grises que hace juego con el brazalete y los aretes que resplandecen, porta un broche con el emblema de los de Rolo y el pintor se tomó la libertad de insertar unas de las rosas del extinto jardín de Melanie de Rolo. Que ironía, piensa al ver el detalle,

Más de una vez se ha preguntado que contarán las crónicas en el futuro de su familia. ¿Hablaran de su enérgica madre que supo educar al pequeño batallón de chiquillos que alguna vez poblaron el palacio?, ¿Hablará del romance de Julius y su prometida?, ¿Hablarán de los vestidos destrozados por Vesper a causa de su afición por los libros y la escritura? ¿Hablarán de los gemelos o del pequeño Oli?, ¿Contarán la leyenda de la familia que fue diezmada por vampiros? , ¿Cantaran la triste _Balada del árbol del sol_ que escuchaba en tiempos de la rebelión?, ¿Contarán la historia del príncipe que hizo un pacto con un demonio para vengar a los suyos?, ¿Y ella? , ¿Qué contarán de ella?

¿Contarán la historia de la pequeña princesa que le gustaba explorar los pasadizos del castillo? , ¿Contarán cómo se las ingenió para rescatar a su hermano? , ¿Hablaran de los días de la rebelión? O pesará la memoria de todos aquellos que murieron por su causa y no pudo salvar cuando se vio entre la espada y la pared. Hay tantas cosas que habría deseado que no pasaran, hay tantas cosas que hubiera querido cambiar, pero las circunstancias se lo impidieron.

El sonido de las campanadas del reloj de la torre la regresan a la realidad. Anochece, Percy, Vex ´ahlia y los niños no tardan en llegar. Tienen que hacer planes, se acerca el día en que ella partirá a su viaje anual. Hay muchas cosas que debe encargar a su hermano, a su cuñada e incluso a sus sobrinos. Más tarde, en la lejana Ank ´harel podrá dedicarse a crear nuevas memorias que le ayuden a construir la leyenda de Cassandra de Rolo.


	16. Día 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imaginen a Molly contando un cuento a Toya

**Día 16**

**Wild/ Romance**

Molly viaja con la gente del circo. Hay algo extraño y reconfortante en ese lugar rodeado de seres extraños con habilidades fantásticas. Gustav, el dueño, parece ser una persona amable y ha tenido la cortesía de no hacer preguntas sobre su condición y se ha hecho amigo de una goliath silenciosa que gusta recoger flores cuando nadie presta atención.

Una noche, después de repasar su nueva versión del Terrible inventor de Whitestone, nota que Toya, la pequeña con voz de plata, no puede dormir y se acerca a la fogata donde descansa sin poder conciliar el sueño.

\- Molly cuéntame una historia.

\- Una sola, si prometes dormir

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Aún no tiene nombre, lo llamaremos el _Romance del guerrero y el hada_

Toya lo mira fijamente, el campamento está en silencio, todos sin excepción alguna estaban expectantes por escuchar la historia e incluso la silenciosa Yasha ha dejado de pulir su arma para escuchar su relato y Molly empieza:

\- En lo profundo del bosque, en las lejanas tierras del oeste, habita un guerrero, que desafiando a los suyos fue expulsado de su tribu por salvar a un inocente. Cuentan que malherido, el guerrero fue acogido por la familia de aquel que salvó, en especial por una pequeña gnomo, tan pequeña Toya, tan pequeña y agradable como tú.

El tiempo pasó, el guerrero sanó sus heridas, encontró entre sus salvadores una nueva familia y unn hogar. Pero como buen guerrero sintió el llamado y se hizo a la aventura prometiendo regresar lo más pronto posible a casa. En el camino hizo nuevos amigos en el camino, ganó fama gracias a su habilidad y fuerza, hasta que un día misteriosamente desapareció.

Sus amigos lo buscaron por todas partes, pero por más que preguntaban nadie lo hallaba, hasta que escucharon que había sido hechizado por los de su misma condición. Lucharon con uñas y dientes para traerlo de vuelta, pero el hechizo que pesaba sobre él era muy potente y no hallaban una solución.

Cuentan que su única alternativa fue internarse en la inmensidad de un espeso bosque, un sitio peligroso, lleno de criaturas salvajes para pedir un milagro a una criatura de otro plano, que bien podría matarlo o ayudarlo a reestablecer su condición.

No era nada seguro, nadie más que él podía curarse, así que sus amigos únicamente pudieron acompañarlo a la entrada. Nadie sabe a bien lo que pasó, algunos afirman que halló a la guardiana del portal, otros mencionan que fue un hada la que le ayudó a hallar la solución. El guerrero regresó a casa cargando un objeto mágico que sus amigos necesitaban y restablecido plenamente siguió con sus aventuras por muchos años más. Viajaron por muchas tierras, enfrentaron terribles monstruos…

\- ¿Volvieron a verse?

\- Una vez más , cuando viajaba a otro plano, sus amigos estaba perdidos, ella los ayudó. Pero ella notó que él no llevaba su corazón

\- ¡le dio su corazón!

\- Que cosa más preciosa pudo darle para restablecer su condición.

\- ¿Y dónde lo dejó?

\- Me temo que nadie lo sabe.

-¡qué triste!

\- Ella, como todas las hadas simplemente dijo: tendré que hacer uno nuevo, el corazón siempre crece, antes de sumergirse en las profundidades del lago.

Los ojos de Toya, a pesar de que quisieran permanecer abierto y hacer preguntas lentamente se cierran. Finalmente duerme. Molly besa su frente, la arropa y la deja durmiendo al lado de Yasha , bajo la noche estrellada.


	17. Día 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb y los libros  
Si, alguien ha estado leyendo a L. Bardugo en vez de escribir drabbles.

**Día 17**

**Ornament /Crossover**

Caleb Wodogast pasea en la calle principal de la ciudad. Sus pasos lo guían por librerías y tiendas donde venden artículos de tinta y papel que utiliza continuamente. Nott señala algunos objetos brillantes que le llaman la atención, pero ninguno le parece tan llamativo como un libro con un cuervo en la portada que parece olvidado en el mostrador.

Lo toma con cuidado yhojea unas páginas. Antes de que pueda articular palabra se ve sumergido en una aventura en una ciudad llena de canales, donde sigue de forma inesperada a un grupo de ladrones que corren contra reloj para salvar a uno de los suyos. Todos saben que es una trampa, que hay un equipo que los espera con rivales elegidos a la medida, saben que es una carrera contrarreloj de una misión con pocas probabilidades de éxito. Pero no hay otra alternativa, deben intentarlo antes de que el otro equipo contratado les gane.

El líder lleva un bastón como apoyo y arma, más adelante una sombra actua como avanzada, se ha colado en la fiesta joven que tiene el don de manipular emociones y transformar las facciones de otros. De la parte helada los espera un joven norteño que no debería de estar ahí. Una explosión distrae a todos, el líder sabe que es obra de un prodigio científico que irónicamente no sabe leer que va acompañado de uno de los mejores pistoleros de Ketterdam.

Antes de separarse por las calles murmuran entre ellos: “_No mourners, no funerals_” y se dispersan, Caleb quiere saber qué va a pasar con ellos, que hay en la fortaleza helada, por qué dicen esa frase entre ellos, pero la inconfundible voz de Pumat Sol lo extrae justo cuando llega a lo más interesante del relato.

Caleb se disculpa, pregunta si el ejemplar está en venta, Pumat lamenta, dice que justo acaba de llegar, que si le gustaría agregarlo a su lista de compras. Caleb hace un gesto afirmativo y piensa que tal vez tiene una alternativa temporal a la fiebre de _Tusk Love_. Antes de que Caleb siga su recorrido Pumat le ofrece un botón metálico con el dibujo de un cuervo, algo que viene con los libros, lo guarda en su bolsillo y piensa que quizá Nott quiera ese ornamento para su colección de cosas brillantes.


	18. Día 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caduceus Clay

**Misfit / Stars**

Lo último que le pasaría por la cabeza a Caduceus Clay es preguntarse si todas las personas a la redonda se dedicarían a beber té de gente muerta, para él es perfectamente normal, pero ninguna de las personas que ha cruzado las puertas del mausoleo suele sentirse cómodo cuando lo menciona. A ellos les parece extraño e incluso chocante, pero él ha aprendido a ignorarlos y escuchar amablemente a sus interlocutores que no aciertan a sentirse intrigados o desconcertados ante el contrastante tono rosado de sus cabellos que resaltan la enfermiza palidez de su piel .

El sitio solía estar poblado por las voces de sus padres y sus hermanos, pero estas fueron desapareciendo lentamente con el paso de los años. No ha sabido nada de ellos en mucho tiempo, pero tampoco es que se haya tomado la molestia de buscarlos, su misión está ahí en el cementerio, encargándose de llevar a cabo los oficios y ocuparse de los miembros de las familias importantes de la zona de buen agrado.

Caduceus Clay selecciona cuidadosamente plantas de determinadas familias para elaborar el delicioso té que suele consumir su familia. Se mueve lentamente, revisa que las hojas estén bien y no tengan imperfecciones bajo la luz de la luna. Ha tomado la costumbre en los últimos tiempos de empezar a recorrer las tumbas al atardecer y terminar de elegir las adecuadas cuando las estrellas han salido del cielo. En los últimos tiempos ha tenido sueños extraños que le hacen desear dejar atrás el cementerio familiar para ir en busca de respuestas en unas montañas lejanas que jamás recuerda haber oído hablar.

Se pregunta pensativo si será alguna indirecta de su deidad que aún no es capaz de descifrar. Los días se hacen cortos, pronto hará frío y la niebla cubrirá las lápidas. Toma con cuidado las plantas seleccionadas y las lleva a casa donde las someterá al procedimiento habitual antes de poder consumirlas. Se dice que será una buena selección, porque las hojas se ven saludables y su aroma es delicioso.

Es tarde, la hora adecuada para preparar el té de la noche antes de entrar en comunión con la naturaleza. Maneja con cuidado la manga larga de su traje, pone a calentar el agua en lo que selecciona el té que probará esta noche. Está tan concentrado en su labor que solo sale de su ensimismamiento cuando escucha voces. sale de su habitación con tetera en mano, está desconcertado porque no recuerda haber escuchado que alguien entrara al lugar.

Alcanza a ver al grupo más singular que ha visto en años: dos humanos ateridos con ropas que no recuerda haber visto antes, un pequeño y nervioso goblin y una figura que le resulta familiar, solo en apariencia. Le parecen preocupados e interesantes y antes de que profieran palabra alguna murmurar que evidentemente necesitará traer más tazas y se pregunta en silencio si ese grupo de extraño es la respuesta a sus plegarias.


	19. Día 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halfelves Au

**Sling / Dressed Up**

Vex tenía todo calculado, por la mañana entrenaría temprano a la guardia, despertaría a Percy para recordarle que el tutor de los niños llegaría pronto y que tenía una reunión con Cass. Salió temprano, con Trinket siguiendo sus pasos, se dedicó a revisar que no hubiera novedad en los rondines y dar instrucciones para la temporada de hielos que llegaría en casi nada.

Comería en el camino algo, pasaría por la oficina de Cass por afinar los detalles de la reunión en la noche. Tiene planead que se daría un baño, el vestido para la reunión de la noche había sido encargado desde semanas atrás, pero ahí estaba, con su vestido de gala, tratando de consolar a uno de los gemelos que llevaba un brazo en un cabestrillo.

Percy se había llevado a los mayores a otra habitación para comprobar la versión de los hechos con los más grandes. Al parecer los gemelos habían querido tomar ciertas cosas de las cocinas, dulces que iban a servir en la fiesta, como no los alcanzaban a uno de ellos se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de alcanzarlos apilando dos sillas y utilizar una resortera para bajarlos del sitio donde los habían dejado.

Pero habían fallado en los cálculos, una de las sillas se tambaleó haciendo que el gemelo que quería llegar a la caja de dulces se había caído rompiéndose el brazo y el otro había descubierto que la supuesta caja de dulces estaba llena de engranes que Percy utilizaba para sus relojes.

Vesper trató de consolar a sus hermanos mientras Freddy iba a buscar a su padre, que se encontraba vistiéndose para la reunión. Ya que ella aún no llegaba buscaron a Pike, pero ella había salido y por tanto Vesper se las arregló para armar un cabestrillo de la mejor forma que pudo y trató de consolarlos en lo que llegaba la ayuda. Vex llega apurada, los mira seriamente, está a punto de regañarlos, cuando recuerda que ella y Vax eran tan terribles como ellos a su edad. Examina el brazo , menciona que va a doler y lo reacomoda en lo que llega Pike. Inevitablemente se escuchan gritos, después los gemelos lloran juntos.

Pike llega a toda prisa seguida por Percy. Su esposo informa que los invitados llegaron y no pueden quedarse, Vex desespera, sus hijos son unos diablillos, sabe que Cass no se siente a gusto con la gente de Whildemount, no la culpa después de todo lo que los De Rolo han pasado, así que deben apresurarse. Vex se despide de sus retoños más pronto de lo que quisiera, Pike acomoda y cura hábilmente a los gemelos que ven sorprendidos como la pequeña Clérigo se encarga de curarlos.

Tan pronto las exclamaciones cesan, Vex informa a los gemelos a partir de la primera hora del día de mañana empiezan sus entrenamientos. Vex no alcanza a escuchar las exclamaciones de Freddy y Vesper porque se hace tarde. Al pasar por un espejo arregla un mechón rebelde y pronto sus pasos y los de Percy se pierden en los pasillos de los salones donde ya los esperan.


	20. Día 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb y Jester bailando en Huperdook

**Tread / Touch**

Caleb no recuerda la última vez que se sintió tan ligero. Tampoco recuerda la última vez que estuvo en una fiesta y mucho menos la última vez que bailó con alguien sin preocuparse por lo que pasaba más allá de su círculo.

En el momento en que Jester llega a su lugar y dice que tiene ganas de bailar después de la competencia que ganó Nott, se deja llevar por el ambiente y cuando menos se lo espera están bailando. Los pasos de Jester son rápidos y ligeros, no es difícil seguirlos, sus manos son suaves, como las de alguien acostumbrada a una vida acomodada y la música, le recuerda a alguien más, los pasos le traen memorias de alguien con quien solía bailar cuando era mucho más joven.

Casi por arte de magia, su mente salta a otro momento, a otro baile. Ella tiene el cabello corto, ojos brillantes, su tacto no es suave, es el de alguien que trabaja para imperio, sus antebrazos la delatan y es una de esas ocasiones que sonríe para él. Recuerda su cabello, sus ojos, murmura su nombre y lo bien que se le da bailar.

Por su parte, Jester lo escucha extrañada, sin que él lo sepa toma nota del nombre que se le escapa a Caleb en esos instantes. Más tarde le preguntará sobre ella o tal vez a Nott , sabe que no es el momento. La música acaba y Caleb parece que regresa de sus memorias. El contacto se pierde, todos aplauden, la fiesta en Huperdook continua y los miembros del grupo celebran su estancia en la ciudad que nunca descansa.


	21. Día 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nott & Jester en un SciFi que nadie pidió

**Treasure /Genre Shift**

Era una de esas frías noches de otoño. Jester dibujaba tranquilamente en su escritorio, alguna comisión de su misterioso protector, en lo que yo revisaba pormedio de mi máscara neuronal las últimas noticias locales. Doty 25.3 presentaría en red continental la adaptación de las nuevas aventuras de Taryon Darrington , El emperador tenía problemas con la gente del norte, se hablaba de una nueva guerra y mañana por la noche sería la inauguración de la exhibición de “El tesoro de Uk´otoa “.

La transmisión de Doty la podríamos ver diferida, las noticias de guerra no eran algo nuevo, hace tiempo circulaba esa noticia en las redes clandestinas. Eso significaría aumento de precios y racionamiento. Recordé enviar un mensaje Yezza, pero lo haría más tarde, en una conexión segura que Jester podría hackear con ayuda de The Traveler. La lista de invitados había garantizado que la gente que fuera el evento de otoño. A mí me parecía una exhibición de reliquias más, sería algo raro bonito, clasificado como algo con fines rituales que pronto quedaría en el olvido, pero no podía estar más equivocada.

Esa noche, justo cuando estábamos a punto de cerrar la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta. Jester se dirigió con pasos danzarines, con una sonrisa que reservaba para nuestros mejores clientes lo hizo pasar a nuestra salita mientars lo escaneaba discretamente con ayuda de su hámster – unicornio. La primera impresión no fue buena. Olía y vestía como la gente del puerto y no es ningún secreto que el agua y yo nunca hemos tenido una buena relación .Se trataba de un semiorco relativamente joven con marcas de combate en el rostro y un curioso mechón blanco . Su contacto era Molly, que le dio nuestra tarjeta. Tenía un acento singular y mi compañera de aventuras le ofreció una taza de té y donas glaseadas que él aceptó agradecido.

Dijo llamarse Fjord, necesitaba ayuda, sabía que alguien quería robar el tesoro de Uk´otoa y quería impedirlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Mencionó que sabía de un complot, que buscando en los muelles por la suerte de su mentor había dado en malas compañías, que nadie más le creería. Lo observé intrigada. Le pregunté que cual era su relación de su mentor con el tesoro. El dijo una extraña historia de un monstruo de los abismos que había destruido su embarcación. Que sospechaba que su mentor era uno de los elegidos después de que desapareció tres lunas atrás y él recibió una marca y procedió a enseñarnos un tatuaje de un ojo dorado en su antebrazo que a voluntad se transformó en una espada con un resplandeciente ojo dorado.

Jester y yo nos miramos rápidamente, hace tiempo que no veíamos algo así. Al cerrar la mano el arma desapareció, el caso parecía interesante. Así que el famoso tesoro era más que un artículo de museo, era un auténtico misterio y obviamente moría por desentrañar lo, por lo que accedimos a tomar el caso. Acordamos los honorarios y al momento decidimos poner a trabajar nuestra red de amigos e informantes. Yasha recibió la misión de darse una vuelta en busca de noticias en las tabernas del puerto, Beau podría conseguir información con algunos conocidos, y que su gente eran los que organizaban la exhibición.

Jester pidió permiso y tomó una fotografía al tatuaje le envió un mensaje a Caduceus que posiblemente habría escuchado algo o al menos se encargaría de informarnos si había visto algo parecido en la morgue. Era la noche libre de Caleb y seguramente estaría en casa de Essik, pero el asunto se ponía interesante y necesitábamos de su mente brilante, así que le mandé un mensaje para que reuniera con el resto del grupo en el café Xor ´haus.

Salimos de la oficina discretamente, Jester tomó del brazo a Fjord y se dedicó a confesar vida y obra del mismo en lo que llegábamos al punto de encuentro. Las dos lunas iluminaban el cielo , tomamos un transporte gratuito gracias a un par de clicks vía _The traveler_. Algunos de los clientes estaban conectados a la red neuronal, así que no nos harían caso, el aroma a café inundaba el lugar y una de los viejos éxitos de Scanlan Shorthalte & Dr. Drenzel se escuchaban en el momento en que cruzamos la puerta de Xor´haus.

Nosotros no lo sabíamos, pero esa fue la noche que sin proponérnoslo, nos vimos envueltos en la intriga del Tesoro de Uk ´otoa que nos llevaría a una aventura que haría que las aventuras de Taryon Darrington se borraran de mi memoria, dejaríamos de ser Jester & Nott detectives para pasar a conformar un grupo denominado _The Mighty Nein_ , pero esa es una historia que debe de contarse en otro momento.


	22. Día 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilnya pasea por los jardines de coral

**Ghost / Water **

El espectro de Vilnya pasea por los jardines de coral. No recuerda porque está aquí, tampoco como llegó. Por momentos recuerda agua y después nada, solo agua, creaturas marinas, plantas , agua y coral la mantienen atrapada en ese sitio, pero ella ya no se da cuenta, todo es tan hermoso y tan perfecto que no es capaz de imaginar su vida en otro sitio que no sea ese.

Su silueta se mueve entre los peces y los arrecifes observando con mucha atención cada cosa que hacen. De vez en cuando, el color rojizo de algunos peces le provocan una profunda sensación de nostalgia, pero no acaba de entender por qué, es algo que ha olvidado, algo que tiene que ver con una familia, risas y unos ojos verdes que la seguían atenta, pero por más que intenta no puede recordar.

Vilnya únicamente huye del Kraken que de vez en cuando se mueve en las profundidades. Casi todos le huyen, ella alcanza a intuir que de alguna forma está conectado con ella, pero no sabe por qué y ya no quiere saberlo. Vilnya pasea por los jardines de coral, mientras una muy joven Keyleth espera en vano su regreso.


	23. Día 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una de las deidades más antiguas y esquivas de Tal´Dorei escucha a su bufón.

**Ancient/ Music**

Ioun cierra sus ojos violáceos mientras escucha con atención los acordes de la nueva melodía que el pequeño bufón le dedica en esta ocasión. No recuerda otra ocasión que uno de esos elocuentes pícaros hubiera sido elegido como su campeón, recuera a dedicados monjes, ceñudos hechiceros y extravagantes sabios como Sprigg , pero no recuerda haber elegido antes a alguien tan singular como Scanlan Shorthalt.

Las notas de la melodía son rápidas, alegres , las desenfadadas que a más de una ocasión han hecho enrojecer a sus ayudantes para beneplácito suyo, las más tristes se esconden sutilmente en el arreglo más alegre y unas notas salvajes se cuelan de pronto, le recuerdan la furia de la naturaleza y la energía de los que se dirigen al campo de batalla. Cada nota tiene algo de los amigos y conocidos de Scanlan y en conjunto son una melodía armónica y enérgica como el grupo que conforman.

Desde los lejanos días de su convalecencia, en otra era de ese mundo, la Señora del conocimiento no estaba en trato directo con los mortales, pero las notas le traen esperanzas sobre la nueva era que se extiende por Tal´Dorei ,por momentos le recuerdan días en que el mundo era más joven y todos los dioses querían cambiar y transformar el mundo.

Pero ella más que nadie sabe que probablemente vendrán tiempos mejores; pero que después de un tiempo de calma pasarán cosas terribles, como siempre. Así es el ciclo de los mortales, pero las notas hablan de esperanza en tiempos de zozobra, expresan que siempre habrá personas que sin importar su condición, raza o clase que se unirán y seguirán los designios divinos para traer la paz a su plano de existencia.

Sus manos ajadas acomodan con cuidado los múltiples textos que hasta el momento se encontraba revisando durante su convalecencia. Sprigg se acerca solícito con una tetera y ella abre delicadamente sus ojos para recibir la aromática infusión que le ofrecen.

Únicamente la música del bardo recorre el lugar, algunos de los que la ayudan han suspendido sus labores para escuchar la melodía que evoca algo antiguo y algo nuevo, algo escrito en un legendario tomo que alguna vez se creyó perdido. Cuando las notas finalmente acaban , el silencio restablece el orden natural de su refugio, pero la canción ha impregnado el lugar y parece más animado que nunca.

Ioun sonríe, Sprigg también, pasarán los años, sabe también que en los índices de sus libros favoritos algún día estará el nombre de Scanlan Shorthalt, mientras tanto , disfrutará tener noticias de las aventuras de su pequeño e inquieto bufón.


	24. Día 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb & Frumpkin

**Dizzy/ Pets**

Caleb Widogast duerme un sueño intermitente plagado de pesadillas, se agita de un lado a otro, sueña que es perseguido , que todo a su paso se tambaalea, por eso no le gusta dormir, porque los sueños lo acercan al mundo de lo que fue, lo que no puede cambiar. A unos pasos de él, siempre alerta Frumpkin se acerca a su lado con suaves pisadas.

Frumpkin intuye que Caleb tiene problemas, lo sabe desde que se encontraron y hace tiempo descubrió que al acomodarse en su regazo se tranquiliza. Con movimientos ágiles salta a Nott que duerme al lado de la puerta y se prepara para actuar en caso de que la pesadilla empeore. El mago mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, extiende su brazo , abre los ojos de golpe y se levanta de golpe, todo da vueltas y se siente mareado. Respira profundamente, Frumpkin espera, Caleb respira hondo, reconoce el lugar y sus manos lo buscan instintivamente a su familiar.

Frunkin lo observa con sus ojos brillantes, parece que fuera el guardián de sus sueños, maúlla suavemente como si quisiera confirmar que se encuentra bien, el pelirrojo sonríe y lo acaricia. No importa que forma adopte, desde un pulpo atigrado, un pequeño gorrión, un taciturno búho, una araña o un buitre, ahí donde esté Frumpkin , Caleb sabe que estará a salvo.


	25. Día 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion Lavorre

**Tasty /Embrace**

No hay nada que Jester adore más que la deliciosa confitería de Nicodranas, si bien, Marion no puede dejar la torre siempre se las ingenia para que una bandeja de las mejores pastelerías del lugar esté disponible en el momento en que su pequeña así lo desee. Por más que quiera, ella no puede verla tanto como desearía, ya sea porque debe ensayar para sus funciones o elegir vestuario y joyería para recibir a sus generosos patrones que la han convertido en uno de los referentes obligados de la zona, no hay mujer más hermosa en toda Nicodranas que ella.

Los contados momentos que Marión le roba al día para escapar a verla, Jester corre a abrazarla afectuosamente y le cuenta las cosas que ha descubierto por su cuenta: que las combinaciones de ciertos colores se ven mejor en las paredes, que la lista de libros que pidió la semana pasada es historia , que le gustaría leer algo nuevo.

Jester repite de nuevo la petición de conseguir una mascota, cosa que a ella no le gusta mucho y argumenta que será una buena idea, especialmente para cuando sea un poco mayor , mientras toman un té en una vajilla diminuta y degustan diminutas donitas de colores.

Ella es consciente de que Jester tiene una gran imaginación para alguien que no ha dejado las paredes del famoso Lavish Chateau, que es creativa y ha heredado el don para las artes. En más de una ocasión la ha sorprendido con paisajes que parecen pequeñas ventanitas de otros sitios que jamás ha visto inspirados los libros que leyó, otras veces menciona que son inspiración de ese amigo imaginario a quien llama _The Traveler_.

A Marión le preocupa la repentina aparición de ese amigo imaginario, en especial cuando la ha llevado a escabullirse de su habitación para hacer pequeñas travesuras o pintas en los sitios más inesperados del lugar. Pero es algo de niños, le consuela Bluud, su guardaespaldas y encargado de elegir y llevar pastelillos, libros y materiales para las pinturas a su pequeña, no cree que sea algo que vaya a llegar más lejos.

Y ella sonríe y se alegra de tener en este mundo a alguien para ella, puede que a ojos de otros parezca raro y egoísta todo lo que hace, pero Jester es lo más querido que conserva del que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida y hará lo que sea necesario para protegerla, mientras pueda. Sabe que no será eterno, que algún día ella deseará extender sus alas y ella tendrá que aceptarlo, pero mientras llega ese día colma de afecto y regalos a su hija, buscando compensar en parte todo aquello que carecen.


	26. Día 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyleth Aftermath

**Dark/ Beach Episode**

La voz de la Tempestad necesita un tiempo de silencio y se retira unos momentos a un sitio apartado de Dalen´s Close después de todo lo que ha pasado en menos de una noche. Al amanecer las celebraciones seguirán, pero este es un momento que quiere solo para ella.

Ha pasado un poco más de un año de la partida de Vax, ella pensaba que finalmente estaba tomando los pasos para aceptarlo cuando Scanlan lo convocó con su último deseo. Quisiera estar feliz, porque la gente es feliz en las bodas, al menos es lo que todos dicen. Tras las sonrisas y quizá un breve episodio de perfeccionitis apenas si alcanzan a ocultar la máscara que involuntariamente porta. No es justo estar triste en ese día, Percy y Vex no deben saber que aún siente una profunda tristeza al recordar que ella y Vax no pueden estar juntos.

El cielo y el mar parecen uno solo mientras observa el horizonte, son obscuros como los nuevos ropajes que vestía. No supo si sobresaltarse al ver la nueva máscara que ocultaba su rostro, fue una impresión extraña, de dolor y júbilo por verlo por coincidir unos instantes en el mismo plano. Antes lo sospechaba, pero ahora está segura que el cuervo que siempre la busca y los que han empezado a migrar a Whitestone son cosa suya. Recuerda que cuando le preguntó al respecto, el murmuró que era imperfecto, no es un secreto, nadie lo es, ni siquiera los mismos dioses.

Sabe que no será algo fácil, que no queda más que esperar que el tiempo pase, agradecer los momentos que tuvieron, como le dijo su padre, atesorarlos y eventualmente dejarlos en sus recuerdos, de lo contrario se hará mucho daño, como sucedió con él cuando desapareció su madre. Extraños similitudes de la gente del Ashari de fuego se dice mordiéndose los labios.

Keyleth siente un cambio en el horizonte, hace más frío, el amanecer no tardará en volverá a establecer una línea divisoria entre el cielo y las aguas. Vax desapareció de la misma forma que antes, dejando atrás flores blancas de corta existencia que recuerdan su paso por la tierra. Hace frío, su guardaespaldas vigila a la distancia y trae una antigua capa para cuando ella decida que es tiempo de moverse. Observa unos instantes hasta que el sol se asoma por el horizonte y después con paso lento se aleja en dirección donde la esperan.


	27. Día 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercaderes de Asarious

**Coat/Together**

Tres kobolds bajo un abrigo hacen cuentas mientras observan a los extraños que vistan su negocio. No deben ser vistos ni reconocidos, así que sincronizan sus movimientos para que de la apariencia que son una persona y no tres pequeños pilluelos dispuestos a todo con tal de sobrevivir.

Uno finge una voz rasposa que recuerde a una persona mayor, otro se encarga de hacer gestos y sincronizar las manos y uno más los coordina al resto que está disperso por la tienda antes de que los clientes se den cuenta de lo que está pasando.

Sus pociones son famosas, se han hecho un nombre: Madame Musk y han seguido y seguirán con ese teatro mientras puedan. Hay pociones mágicas que requieren los viajeros que frecuentemente pasan por la zona, un negocio es un negocio y un grupo de pequeños kobolds se beneficia de la tolerancia de Asarious, pero como saben que no todos los viajeros tienen mentes abiertas adoptan la forma que les conviene para seguir en el negocio.

Únicamente la joven tiefling azul ha podido ver que hay más allá de ese amasijo de ropas. No dice nada , todos están nerviosos y cuando sus amigos se marchan, ella es la que cierra la puerta y se despide de ellos con un guiño. No tienen idea que sus estanterías fueron decoradas con elementos alusivos al legendario Viejero.


	28. Día 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike en Vasselheim

**Ride/ Apart**

Pike se afana en los proyectos del templo de Vasselheim. Hay que hacer reparaciones en algunos sitios, es necesario conseguir ayuda tanto económica como física para reconstruir todo lo que se dañó durante los últimos eventos en la zona y no tiene noticias de sus amigos. La última vez llevaron a Percy después del incidente de Glinshore, sintió mucho miedo, pero gracias a Sarenrae algunas cosas pudieron solucionarse, otras no, simplemente se perdieron.

Las únicas noticias que llegan en los últimos tiempos son rumores y un par de cartas escritas hace más de un mes por Taryon , en las cuales le cuenta de las andanzas de Vox Machina. Pike sabe casi todos los detalles y le encantaría estar peleando junto a ellos, pero de momento no puede, las obligaciones son primero y tiene miedo que esa distancia termine por separarla por completo del grupo.

Le gustaría saber que está pasando, le gustaría poder ayudarlos en caso de ser necesario. Es entonces que llega un grupo de gente que ha pasado semanas en el camino. Quieren ir a Whitestone porque han escuchado rumores de que algunos de los suyos sobrevivieron en el norte.

Pike sonríe a la imagen de Sarenrae y silenciosamente le pregunta si esa es una señal. El sitio resplandece, los viajeros parecen esperar su respuesta. Pike hace un gesto afirmativo, dice que le encantaría guiarlos en el camino, promete verlos tan pronto avise a sus superiores. No hay nada que desee en este momento que un viaje relámpago a trote ligero a la blanca ciudad del norte.


	29. Día 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nott the brave

**Injured/Seasons**

Nott ha intentado no olvidar muchas cosas desde el tiempo en que despertó entre goblins. Han pasado varias estaciones y nunca terminará por sentirse bien, porque ella no es uno de esos seres repugnantes, lo que hizo esa bruja del pantano ha sido más terrible que lo que podía haber soñado y no se conforma, las cosas no se quedarán así.

Evita verse al espejo, porque recuerda que Beth no existe físicamente, pero está ahí, no sabe cómo, pero está ahí y es lo único que la mantiene. Beth no es esa piel verdosa, ni esos colmillos, mucho menos esos ojos saltones y amarillos que se reflejan en el agua pantanosa. Recuerda con amargura su vida al lado de Jezza y a su pequeño. Las cosas no debieron terminar así, las cosas no van a terminar ahí.

Entre los goblins nadie repara en ella y cuando lo hacen es para insultarla o lastimarla, le dejan hacer los trabajos más pesados, pero ella es lista, lleva más de una estación pensándolo, escapará de ese inmundo pantano. Sin que el resto se de cuenta ha separado discretamente provisiones, tiene un par de muddas y todo listo para dejar ese sitio tan pronto caiga la noche.

¿A dónde irá?, mas allá del pantano, es algo seguro, esta vez no la encontrarán , se esconderá bien y quiere creer que en el camino encontrará a alguien que la ayude. Debe de ser alguien inteligente, debe saber magia o no podrán ayudarla. Hará lo que sea necesario, hará todo lo que le pidan con tan de que la lleven de vuelta. Tal vez una hechicera, un mago, lo primero que se cruce en su camino.


	30. Día 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Kima recapitula

**Catch /Change**

Kima siempre fue algo latosa, siempre le gustaba pelear con otros en las calles y cuando la acogieron en el templo le costó trabajo adaptarse a las condiciones. Le gustó tener un techo donde dormir, una cama agradable , compañeros competitivos y un estricto preceptor que hacía que siempre intentara ir más allá de sus límites.

La primera vez que la vio , fue cuando su entrenamiento de paladín estaba casi completo, ella era una de las invitadas a un evento de la ciudad, su cabello rubio relucía como el oro, sus rasgos eran amables y el suave sonido de las faldas de sus vestidos azules hacían que fuera fácil identificarla del resto de sus congéneres.

Se hicieron amigas en esos tiempos, mientras ella investigaba algo de sus libros y pergaminos y ella se esforzaba en sus primeras misiones. Aunque no siempre estaban de acuerdo, por lo general nunca podían pasar mucho tiempo enojadas y no sabía por qué, pero con Allura siempre sucedía eso.

De hecho su pelea más grande tuvo lugar cuando no se pusieron de acuerdo sobre un incidente en una ciudad de enanos. Allura le pedía que fuera más precavida a lo que Kima desestimaba, porque estaba convencida de que se trataba de un incidente menor, algo que podía resolverse fácilmente. Y no pudo estar más equivocada.

Si no hubiera sido por aquellos latosos de Vox Machina probablemente no habría sobrevivido esa aventura y quizá su camino no se habría cruzado constantemente con el de Allura. KIma jamás ha estado segura en que momento sus sentimientos cambiaron, pero no se arrepiente de nada. De hecho si tuviera que repetirlo una vez más lo haría de la misma forma.

Allura llega a la habitación con un cargamento de libros y rollos que están por caerse, Kima corre y atrapa los que puede y juntas los acomodan en el pequeño escritorio de su habitación. Ha sido un día largo, Allura menciona algo de una emergencia, una torre, un mago, nos aventureros novatos. Algo que suena a una nueva aventura, Kima sonríe.


	31. Día 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Drabbles terminan de la misma forma en que empezaron: The Rolo´s

**Ripe/ Love**

Son los días de cosecha, todo está en su punto y una vez más en esa pequeña ciudad ubicada en el helado norte la gente parece empezar a recobrar el espíritu que reinaba cuando era niño. Se pone su gabán azul , encarga a Trinket que esté pendiente de todo y se dirige al mercado.

La gente lo saluda de buen humor, se alegran de que no se trata de su esposa que siempre sabe cómo sacar las mejores ventas y nadie termina por explicárselo. Es parte de su encanto, se dice mientras compra un canasto con ciruelas maduras , pasas y jugosas manzanas rojas.

Si su yo del pasado lo viera, posiblemente no lo reconocería. Sería difícil ver en él a un hombre joven que acaba de dejar un rato para disfrutar del festival de la cosecha. En otro tiempo sólo su hermana lo sacaba de sus libros tentándolo con un vaso de sidra de manzana.

Ahora las cosas han cambiado un poco. Regresa a casa y la primera que sale a recibirlo es Vesper , que desde hace rato espera que traiga el cesto de manzanas para que Vex pueda hacer su versión del Strudel de manzana que tanto les gusta a él y a Cassandra. Si todo sale bien en esta reunión le propondrá a Pike y a Kiki agregarlo al menú de _The Slayers Cake_ en las próximas fiestas.

Mientras Vesper se cuelga de su brazo y le cuenta de todo lo que ha pasado en su ausencia, Vex recibe el cesto, observa su contenido, hace un gesto de aprobación, le da un beso y promete que todo estará listo antes de que sea hora de ir con Cassandra. Percy sonríe, levanta a Vesper en brazos, le da vueltas y le comenta que muy pronto llegará el día en que empiecen a leer juntos el libro de aventuras del tío Taryon. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa y risas de alegría se escuchan hasta afuera de la casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron estos Drabbles.  
La verdad es que fue mucho más divertido de lo que esperaba.


End file.
